Contemplation
by spaceylacey
Summary: When Ginny's life takes a turn in the wrong direction, what will she do?
1. Making the rightwrong Decision

**This is my first time to write a story on Fan Fiction. Be gentle with the flames! Also, I know that Ginny's real name is Ginerva, but in this story, it's going to be Virginia Michelle Weasley. Okay? Last but not least, I would like to dedicate this story to my new friend, Alex.**

Fear. That was the only word that came to mind as she held the pistol in her hand. She lay on the auburn couch in the Gryffindor Common Room wondering what her decision would be. A single tear ran down her pale cheek. She turned to look out the open window as the moonlight spilled across the lawn. The Quidditch Pitch was clearly visible from her seat next to the fireplace. The eerie shadows cast across the ground made her shiber involuntarily. There were so many things that were wrong, so many things that made her become the way she was. Suicidal.

If only he wouldn't have done _that_ with _her_. Danny told Ginny he loved her. Obviously love (to him) was going behind your girlfriend's back and sucking some Ravenclaw's face. Why was he with that fake stereotype with big boobs? Was her true beauty not good enough for him? Was she boring, and not at all captivating? The questions were buzzing through her mind so fast it made her head spin.

Ginny stood up and walked across the empty room. Her footsteps echoed against the walls. She stood in front of the mirror. More tears ran down her porcelain face. Little did she know, some boys would kill to be her main attraction. 'Look at you,' she thought. 'You can't even hold yourself together over something this simple. You deserve to be six feet under.'

She looked down; the gun was still in her hand. It was already loaded; she had taken care of that earlier. Where had she gotten the gun? She had borrowed it and a single bullet from her dad. He would never notice that it was gone until he found out about his daughter's death. The trigger was practically screaming, "Pull me, pull me!" She ran the cool metal against the top of her thigh. The thought of death seemed so inviting.

'Go ahead, pull it, you know you want to. Come on, what are you waiting for?' the voice in her head spoke the words that she wanted to hear. Her finger lingered on the trigger.

'But what about all the people I love?' another voice argued back. 'What about Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron...Harry?'

"Harry?" she whispered out loud. Where had that come from?

"Maybe I should wait," she stated plainly to nobody. She quickly ran up to her dorm. On the way up, she passed another mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, and blotchy. She ignored her reflection. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her trunk. She traced the outline of her initials that were carved into the dark mahogany wood. V.M.W. Virginia Michelle Weasley. She let out a heavy sigh as she opened the trunk. She then put the gun on the right hand side at the very bottom. She stood up as she slammed it shut.With that she turned on her heel and headed to the Great Hall.


	2. Realizing

Walking into the Great Hall, Ginny realized that she had changed. She used to try to be perfect, so as not to be shown up by her brothers. How could she live up to them? They had accomplished so much during their school years.

Sure, she was proud of them, but how was she to make her name known? She wanted to be known as Ginny, not Percy's little sister, nor as Fred and George's sidekick. However, she didn't mind too much being with Fred and George, they were a lot of fun to be around. Bur, she had finally found her true passion, and she was great at it.

Writing. It was a way to express herself. Last year, (her 4th year) she had convinced Professor McGonagall to let her start a school paper. McGonagall had been skeptical at first, but she finally agreed to it. It was hard trying to get people from the other houses to agree to work with her. Once they had started working together, they had a blast. Towards the end of the year, one of the most popular boys had asked her out. They had been together for the summer and the first two weeks into this school year.

Then she caught him in the Astronomy Tower with some Ravenclaw. Her name was Ellie. She was a very typical, evil, popular girl. She was best friends with Cho Chang. Together, those girls did some damage. If they caught you flirting with their flavor of the week, your reputation was practically done for. Oh well, Ginny didn't like either of them. Especially Ellie. After all, she did steal her boyfriend. Not that Danny was worth anything to her anymore, because he truly wasn't. He had really disappointed Ginny. But, she decided he wasn't good enough to her. He never ever treated her with respect.

He always talked about himself, and he was rather boring. I mean, you only want to hear his greatest accomplishments four times, not five. She had only heard how he'd risked his life saving his sister's kitten about 40,000 time. She'd also heard about the way he'd rescued an old lady from a burning building. Oh, how could she forget about the time he killed a snake that was "oh so very poisonous" and was fixing to swallow his brother's pet frog?

The bragging does get old she thought as she shook her head and sat down next to George. It took her a second to realize that George wasn't supposed to be there. "Hey Gin! You know, if you keep that face, the wind is gonna blow, and it'll be stuck like that forever." (He drew out the word forever very dramatically.)

"George? What are you doing here? What happened to Fred? What's going on at the shop?" she questioned the puzzled look on her face still there.

"You know George, of all the people, I thought Ginny would be the most excited to see us, but apparently not!" Fred commented to George. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up! Give me a break!" Ginny joked as she embraced both brothers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I would really like to thank QueenofDarkness13 and MaD JuPiT3R. They are the ones who convinced me to continue. So guys, what do you think? Do you like it? Should I keep going or not?


End file.
